


I've Got You

by watcherofworlds



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Car Accidents, Episode: s02e22 Streets of Fire, F/M, Missing Scene, Prompt Fill, Unconsciousness, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: Prompt fill for Whumptober Day 7 "I've Got You"
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956160
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I've Got You

Oliver was the first to regain consciousness after the Mirakuru soldiers that had been attempting to impede their progress toward the bridge flipped the van.

“Dig!” he called, looking toward the driver’s seat where Dig had been before the crash. Felicity had been thrown from her seat by the impact of the van with the car that the soldiers had pushed into its path, and at the sight of her laying against Dig, not moving, Oliver felt a sudden twinge of fear. “Diggle!” Dig jerked awake suddenly at the sound of his shouts.

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled to let Oliver know that he’d heard him.

“Is she breathing?” Oliver asked, nodding toward Felicity, who was still slumped against Dig, hopefully just unconscious. He heard the panic in his voice when he asked the question, but he didn’t care. He had to know if Felicity was okay. He _needed_ her to be okay. Dig pressed a hand to the side of Felicity’s neck to feel for a pulse for a moment, then nodded.

“Yeah,” he said in answer to Oliver’s question, and he felt his whole body sag with relief.

“Then we need to get out of here,” he said, knowing that the Mirakuru soldiers were no doubt still coming for them.

“Yeah, I’m on it,” Dig grunted. He gently and carefully shifted Felicity off of him, then kicked out the front windshield of the van and climbed out the opening it left behind. Once he was out on the street, he turned back, reached through the opening, and ever so carefully dragged Felicity through it as well. Oliver appreciated the care he was taking to avoid injuring her further despite the clear and immediate danger they were in that should have precluded such efforts, especially given the fact that they would actually know the full extent of how badly Felicity was hurt until she woke up.

Shaking his head to clear it, since he was still feeling a bit woozy from the crash, Oliver grabbed his bow and moved toward the front of the van after Dig, letting out involuntary groans of pain every time he moved in a way that aggravated the injury Roy had given him. 

Finally, he made it out onto the street, and, spotting the Mirakuru soldiers coming to finish them off, fired an explosive arrow into the back door of the van. When they opened it, looking to reach in and grab their apparently helpless victims, it went off with a loud _bang!_ , knocking them both to the pavement. Oliver watched them for a moment to make sure they’d been knocked out, then turned, swaying on his feet a little as he stood fully upright, and stumbled over to where Dig was waiting. He handed him his bow, which he took without a word, and took Felicity from him. He gritted his teeth against a cry of pain as he took her weight in his arms, and ignored the way the hitch in his gait from his injury was noticeably more pronounced as he carried her away from the wreckage of the van, Dig following just behind. He knew that logically it would have more sense for him to carry his bow and have Dig carry Felicity, but at that moment the logical approach was far from his mind. He needed to have her close to him, to feel her breathing in his arms and know, by that, that she was okay.

Eventually, they reached a wrecked, gutted building at what Oliver judged to be a reasonably safe distance away from the wreckage. He kicked away the few broken scraps of wood still stubbornly clinging to the frame of the building’s front door before making his way inside, pausing for only a moment to make sure that Dig was still behind him.

“We’ll wait here for Felicity to wake up,” he said, dropping into a crouch to lay her on the floor. “Then we’ll continue on to the bridge.” Dig nodded, and if he noticed the exceedingly gentle manner by which Oliver laid Felicity down, or when he traced the line of her cheekbone with his thumb in a gesture far too intimately tender to ever be construed as being platonic, he thankfully didn’t say anything.


End file.
